LOTM: Escapade Through Time S6 P9/Transcript
(The Targhul are seen in the lab) Ripper: They still have not returned with prey! Brute: Patience Ripper. Ripper: What if the heroes got them!? Allure: *Scraching Richie's chin* Relax Ripper. We sent out like 20 Hives. And we got more being made right now. Ripper: *Growls* Allure: Be patient. Ripper: Fine... Allure: Good. Just enjoy yourself for once. Richie: Hehe... Allure: *Smirk* Ripper: I would if I had something to eat. But you want to hog all of the food to yourself. Allure: *Rolls eyes* Emily: Allure! I found a pillow to put your feet up on! Allure: Aww why thank you my dear. Ripper: Oh for... You're not even making them help us! Allure: What are you talking about? She is helping. Helping me relax. Ripper: *Annoyed groan* Ruby: Anything I can do Allure? Allure: Just stand there and keep looking cute. Ruby: *Blushes and smiles* Daww. Ripper: *Annoyed groan* Worm: Well then Ripper, if you are so bored, why don't you take a step out and have some fun? Ripper: You sure? Worm: If you want. Ripper: Hmmmm.... (An explosion is heard above ground) Allure: !! Brute: Shit. Ripper: Hey Worm! Have one of your slaves check out what's going on up there! Worm; Right. You! Charlie: … Worm: Go see what that was! Charlie: As you wish. *Leaves* (Charlie heads upstairs into the main area) Charlie: Who goes there? (.........) Charlie:......... Zulu: *Voice* NOW!!! (Pearl, Zulu, Foxtrot and Violet all pounce on Charlie) Charlie: AH! G-GET OFF ME!!! Zulu: Daniel! (Daniel sends Burning Sun over to the group) Zulu: Burn the worm off his neck! (Burning Sun places a hand on the neck) Pearl: Sorry bro! (Charlie screams loudly as he feels a burning sensation on the his neck. After a moment, Burning Sun moves away and shows the Worm is gone) Burning Sun: Clear. (Burning Sun vanishes) Charlie: *Moans* Pearl: Bro? (Charlie gets up as the others get off him) Charlie: Guys...? Foxtrot: You okay bro? Charlie: Aside from a burning feeling I think so... What happened? Zulu: You got enslaved by a worm from the scientists. Charlie: I was?? I don't remember it. Pearl: Best that you don't. Who knows what he was doing to you. Zulu: But we still gotta help the others. Foxtrot: Yeah! Let's go fight some scientists! Charlie: Right! (Back downstairs) Worm:........ Ripper: Sounds like it went sour. Worm: SHIT!! Allure: It's okay Worm, it's just one minion. Worm: Right... Ripper: This coming from the one with all her minions. Allure: Hey I'm not risking the loss of these guys. Wrom: Hmm. Hey! You! Kyle:... Worm: You were friends with these guys. What do you think they are gonna do next? Kyle: Most likely come down here and try to take you all out. Worm: Hmmm.... Brute: Shit... Kyle: If you want, we can assist you. Ruby: We know all their weaknesses! Allure: Oh do you now? Blake: If you wish, we'll tell you what they're powers and abilities are before they arrive. Ripper: Good. Make it quick. Blake: *Nods* (The heroes are seen preparing to head dowstairs) Alex: Okay, we all know the drill? Zulu: Head on down, take out the Targhul and save our friends. Alex: Exactly. Ian: Don't forget: We gotta find a cure for Yang. That anti-virus won't last forever. Alex: Right. Jiriko: Hey if all else fails I'd be willing to put her down for you. Shade: What did you say?! Sam: Might be for the best. Chances are there is no cure. Spot: But what if there is!? Sam: Then there's nothing to worry about. Jiriko: But you wouldn't want her turning into a flesh-eating monster, would you? Alex: Jiriko. I'm gonna have to ask that you shut up now. Jiriko:... What was that? Alex: We are NOT gonna kill Yang. We ARE going to find a cure. And NO ONE will hurt my friends. Yang: Guys.... Weiss: You're going to be fine Yang. I know you will. Yang: … *SMiles* Thanks. Alex: *Nods* Zulu: Now let's go. (The heroes head downstairs. The scene cuts to them breaking down the security door) Alex: Doctors! Miles: We came back for you! (The room is seen empty) Lindsey: Um... Its empty. Alex: Huh. Jack: Odd. They were just here. (The group enters the room) Jessica: Where did Emily and the others go? Yang: Ruby! Ruby! Where are you? (As the heroes keep looking, several worms, and some dust is seen entering the room) Zulu:....!! Wait! (Zulu sees the dust and worms approaching) Zulu: A TRAP!!! Lindsey: What?! (Lindsey and Gary turn and they both end up inhaling the dust) Lindsey: *Coughing* WHAT THE!? (The worms get Jiriko and the rest of his squad) Sam: OH FUCK!!! Jiriko: Nn! (Jiriko pulls the worm off his body before it bites him) Jiriko: *Over radio* Elon! Elon: *Over radio* SIR!!! YOU GOT A HORDE APPROACHING FAST TO THAT LAB!!!! Jiriko: Shit! We gotta leave! (Sam punches Jiriko) Jiriko: !!! Sam:.... Alex: RUUUN!!!!! (The heroes turn to see Katlyn at the door in her armor) Ava: *Gasp* Kat?! (Katlyn prepares to fire) Alex: Not good! (The heroes dodge as Katlyn fires) Jiriko: Oh fuck this! (Jiriko pushes Katlyn out of the way and runs out) Alex: JIRIKO!!! Jiriko: I'll come back with backup! Alex:..... (Katlyn continues blocking the door as the others step out) Brute: Well well. (The heroes all turn to see the 4 Targhul, along with they're brainwashed allies) Brute: Seem no is no running away this time. Alex:...... Jack: Crap..... (Outside, Jiriko is seen leaving the nest. Elon joins him) Elon: Sir where're the others!? Jiriko: Doesn't matter we're leaving! Elon: What!? Jiriko: We're saving ourselves! Now come on! Elon: Sir I- Jiriko: NOW ELON!!! Elon:.... (Elon nods and runs off with Jiriko. The heroes are seen being restrained by their brainwashed allies) Allure: Even with the Night Stalkers you failed. Sad really. Worm: Speaking of the Night Stalkers, we got them on our side now. Sam:..... Jessica: Hnn…. Allure: Now then, on to business. Ripper: Right. Allure: What exactly is your plan here now? Alex: We're not telling you shit. Brute: Really now? Alex:...... Allure: Hmph. Fine. (Allure looks at Slimer) Allure: I know one of you will talk. Slimer: *Confused* Me? Allure: Yes. You. Slimer: I'm not gonna say anything! Allure: Oh really? (Allure goes up to Slimer) Allure: Not even if I say.... Tickle you? Slimer: !! Alex: !! *Thinking* Shit don't tell me our friends told them our powers and weaknesses! Slimer: I-I... Allure: Now I'll be nice and give you a chance. Why have you come back, even when we clearly made it obvious we can't be beat? Slimer: I-I-I-We-They-Uh.... Jack: Slimer! Don't say anything! Miles: It's a trick! Allure: Won't talk? Fine then. (Allure looks at her minions) Allure: Kids, take her to another room. I'll pull that info out myself. Lindsey: You got it Allure! Emily: We're on it! Slimer: !! NO!!! (Emily and Lindsey grab Slimer and carry her away to another room) Batty: SLIMY!!! Izuku: Damn it! Ripper: Well I guess these brats proved useful after all. Allure: I told you they would. Brute: Go handle her. We'll deal with the kids. Allure: *Nods* (Allure walks off) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts